Unexpected love
by Rainbow Jewel
Summary: This is a small thing im doing NOTE: THIS DOES NOT FALL INTO THE TIMELINE OF THE UPRISING AND TROTTING DEAD! i made this because i wanted to get my feels out. One day when discord asks for something from rainbow jewel, he doesn't realize what he's gonna get out of it. Rated T for romance ;) ANOTHER NOTE: some might find this very cheesy, i kinda admit tho it does but whatever.
1. Finding him

It was a few years after that Rainbow Jewel finally got used to her now being a Unicorn, instead of an alicorn. It followed with Crystal Leaf turning into an earth pony, and Cyclone being turned into a Pegasus, to represent the balance in Equestria, which was good.

The only bad thing is that she still hasn't confessed her love. It was killing her, but she had to wait for the right moment.

Jewel was out in the sacred grove, picking flowers and making a crown with Tulips, Roses and all kinds of other flowers she could find.

It was calm and quiet, with only birds singing to one another as they flew around the trees. RJ liked it when it was peaceful, for it was noisy in the house all the time, except at night. She could even admit to herself that she was the one making the most noise, but she still loved when she could be alone with no pony around, and do whatever she pleases.

Other times, she goes into Faron Woods and master chaos, just like discord did. Unfortunately, it was harder for RJ, for she didn't have fingers to snap.

Discord and RJ have been friends for a long time now, she getting used to his ways being a trickster all the time. And she enjoyed it. Most of the time…

Rainbow was weaving the flowers together and realized something.

Discord had not visited in over a month. She pondered why he wouldn't.

"Maybe I should go look for him… Cyclone and Crystal are out with the princesses, and I'm a little lonely…" She thought to herself. She decided yes, so she put her unfinished crown on her head and walked out of the gates, slowly closing them behind her.

RJ thought of the most obvious places Discord would be. The most obvious, was in a pink cotton candy cloud. It would be easy because there wasn't a tuft of white in the sky. Other places he could be includes, but not limited to:

The house

Somewhere in the forest

Ponyville

Somewhere in Cloudsdale

OR in the everfree.

Rainbow decided to look for a cloud first.

She trotted through ponyville, always looking up. She bumped into a few ponies, but thoughtfully apologized.

Jewel thought it was no use and to search the castle, until a small whisper in her ear startled her to death.

The pink mare turned around to find the face of Discord in front of her.

"Discord! Don't scare me like that… you're going to give me a heart attack some day!"

The master of chaos giggled and put his claw over his mouth, trying to hide the smile.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry I scared you to death by a little whisper."

She looked at him with anger, but couldn't stay mad long. Her quivering lip then became a smile as she nudged him.

"We should go, we are in the middle of Ponyville.

"So? What's so bad about being in Ponyville?"

Rainbow silently trotted away without saying a word. Discord shrugged, rolling his eyes and followed her east toward the lake.

"You want to swim?" Discord asked as he put on a bikini as a joke.

"Not was I going for but okay… and PLEASE take that off, it's embarrassing." She pleaded looking around frantically, hoping no one would see them.

"Fine, only on one condition."

"What?" She cocked her head to the side.

Discord smiled slowly as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I have never been loved by anyone… So…" he moved his lion paw in a circle motion, signaling for her to realize what he wants.

RJ blushed madly and turned her head, trying to hide her face.

"But…"

"I won't take it off until you kiss me. It doesn't have to be a French kiss, either."

She felt her heart rate increase, and she hoped he couldn't hear the fast pounding.

"Discord, I have been waiting for this ever since I met you."

He didn't get a chance to respond, because he was pulled into a kiss. His lips against hers. Rj was holding him, and his index finger was pointed upwards. She forgot all about her worries and kept her eyes closed for a while, and eventually Discord's were closed as well.

She thought he would get the message that she _did, _without a doubt,love him. She knew that it was better to show him that she did, than to tell him. It felt so right, so unforgettable. He let go and was speechless. RJ was unsure if she was ready. She wanted it to last a lifetime. "_So warm. Soft…" _She thought. Jewel had never been kissed before, and she zoned out for a little, thinking what the future would be like.

Discord look at her with disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. It was all real.

He waved his hands in front of Jewel to grab her attention.

She snapped out of her trance and looked deep into his eyes.

"Seriously, take that off. You look ridiculous." Jewel commented as she dived into the water.

He snapped his eagle talons and he was not wearing the black bikini anymore. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, not knowing what to say. Discord thought she would playfully peck him on the cheek and everything would be fine.

But instead, he got a deep kiss and a kind notification that she absolutely loved him. It made Discord feel hot that someone loved him that much. He always thought himself as a monster, with a cold heart. Until she just so happened to stumble into the labyrinth 3 years ago.

Discord could not imagine his life without her, and he was happy Rainbow Jewel was the one to be found there.

Although Fluttershy was the one to reform him, he felt that Jewel was the only one who understood him so well, not Flutters. They were good friends, but he didn't have the right feel for her as much as he did for RJ. It made Discord think of why he didn't come across her before he was first imprisoned. It came to a simple conclusion: She wasn't born over 1000 years ago.

Discord stopped thinking about her and belly-flopped into the lake, causing RJ to come up for air and see him face first on the water.

"Discord! Are- ppftt- okay?" Jewel asked as she swam over to Discord and laughing.

He got up and looked at her with stern eyes. Jewel was calm and wasn't afraid.

Discord sighed and gave up. "I'm fine, totally fine! I didn't totally belly flop into the water!" He said sarcastically, flailing his arms into the air.

"Maybe we should go home and let me examine your tummy." She poked him in the stomach with her hoof and levitated him into the air with her golden aura.

Rainbow Jewel and Discord were thinking the same thing.

**Author's note: wow. So cheesy and wow. XD**


	2. Feel buddies

When Discord and RJ got home, she set him on her bed.

"Let me get you some ice." She calmly said as she walked into the kitchen. Rainbow grabbed a clear plastic bag and stuffed freezing ice in the bag. She closed is and set it on his stomach.

Discord flinched, for it was cold at first. Then he got used to it and settled down.

"Why did I have to be an idiot?" Discord asked, angry. He crossed his arms as Rj went back to the kitchen to get water.

"Are you getting water?" He smirked.

"Yes, do you want some?" She turned around holding a cup with her magic.

"Yeah, that would be nice. The lake water defiantly didn't taste like regular spring water." Discord remarked as RJ gasped and dropped the glass, causing it to shatter onto the ground.

"Don't tell me you drank the lake water, did you?" Her expression told all.

"No, no don't worry my dear, I didn't." He reassured her with his soothing tone as he always did when Jewel worried over nothing.

"Are you lying to me? Don't lie to me Discord."

"I'm not lying!"

"Please. Just tell me the truth."

Discord paused for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"I may have drunk a tiny bit on accident." He confessed at last.

Rainbow Jewel stopped worrying and continued getting the two glasses of water.

"See? You should have told me. It's much better to tell the truth than to lie to me. It makes me upset when you don't tell the truth to me. Would you want to make me upset?" She ended.

Discord got scared.

"Nooo I wouldn't want to see you cry."

Discord teleported to her side.

"It makes me wanna cry when others do." He continued.

"Shouldn't you be in bed silly?" RJ walked over to the bedside and set a little glass of water on the table.

"Yes, but I feel so much better now. Thank you very much."

She hugged him "You're welcome. Just know if you need anything, anything at all, do not be afraid to come get me." She vowed.

Discord rolled his eyes. "I mean, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to for me."

Rj looked down in disappoint. The spirit noticed this and flew over in front of her and kissed her muzzle. She blushed.

"I'm kidding, I can't take care of myself sometimes, especially when I have nightmares. Yes, I have nightmares, don't laugh." Discord pouted, he thought RJ was going to laugh at him. Instead, she felt sorry.

"I… still have nightmares as well… about you loving some pony else…" She started crying in shame, and Discord comforted her by caressing her mane with his lion paw and let her hug him tight.

"You have nightmares of me loving someone else?" He stopped and smirked at her.

"Y-yes… because I don't want to feel alone. And because I love you." She hiccupped.

He continued to stroke her mane lovingly.

"Hey, shh… don't fear, ill always be there for you when you need me." Discord couldn't help but spare a tear himself. He hated when she cried, it made Discord feel sad that one of his best friends is crying."

Rj felt a plop on her mane. She looked up and now saw Discord crying.

"What's wrong? There's no reason to cry Discord…"

Now they were both silently crying in each other's arms. It felt like rivers of tears storming down their eyes was necessary.

"RJ! We're home from seeing the princesses!" a voice echoed throughout the house. Rainbow nor Discord heard, because they didn't care. Her door was shut so no one would see them.

"Where are they?" Cyclone looked around for her. Crystal leaf heard sniffles and hiccups. She pressed her ear against the cold door.

Mumbling voices was all she could hear.

"I think they are in the room."

"Who are 'they'?"

Crystal face-hoofed.

"The only guy allowed in our house you weirdo!" Crystal leaf exclaimed.

"Ooh Discord? Not surprising." Cyclone commented as she set her saddlebags on the other wall.

"I hear hiccups and sniffles from the room. Should we go in?"

Crystal asked, not wanting to barge in.

"Try peeking in to see what's going on in there. She might just have the hiccups." Crystal shrugged and slowly opened the door, making sure there was no noise and peeked in and saw what she would never normally see.

Leaf gasped. "Cyclone!"

"What is it CF?"

"They are… kissing!"

"What?" Cyclone stormed in and saw what was going on.

Discord and Rj both saw her and stopped.

Their faces were both bright red from her walking in on them.

"I should go…"

"Discord! Please don't leave!" She pleaded.

Discord stared at Rainbow for a while before speaking.

"I just think I should leave."

More tears came down onto Rainbow's cheeks. "I don't want to be alone…" She was trembling, shaking and scared out of her mind.

He looked deep into her eyes. They were watering. It was positive she didn't want him to leave or be alone. After all that's happened, he certainly couldn't just walk out the door and leave her sitting there, crying all by herself and scared.

"I'll stay with you… because I care for you and it would be wrong to get up and go." He stroked her delicate back, hushing her to sleep.

"We will be fine in here, don't fear." Discord whispered to Cyclone as Jewel started to fall asleep from his tender back rubs.

Cyclone nodded and carefully closed the door.  
"Are they going to be fine in there by themselves?" Leaf smiled.

"Discord said so, but I don't trust him with our sister." The blue-gray Pegasus mumbled as she flew into her room beat.

"We should take a nap…"  
Back in the room, RJ was still in Discord's arms,

Silently hushing her and stroking her soft back.

"Shh, you're okay… Don't be scared, I love you." He kissed her forehead and brought her closer.

"I love you too…" Jewel choked, she was still silently crying.

She eventually fell asleep. He didn't want to go, so Discord snuggled up with her in bed, trying not to wake her up. He gave her one last kiss before dozing off into a nap.

**Authors note: wow I really changed Discord in this fic. **

**So what its not like its canon anyways**


	3. Breakfasting

She woke up with a scream.

"Discord?! Are you in here?" He wasn't in bed. She thought he left last night and didn't tell her. She gasped for air and let it out slowly, just like Cadence did when she tried to calm down.

Rj was hungry for breakfast like always. She trotted through the glass halls and into Crystal and Cyclone's room and found they weren't in there. So she went to the dining hall.

"Morning sweetheart." Rj heard a very familiar voice down in the kitchen.

Totally ignoring her sisters and shouting a quick "Gm!" She zoomed into the bacon scented cook room.

"Geez you slept for a while, so I got up and gave the chefs time off, and decided to make breakfast for you three."

She hugged him, causing Discord to stumble over.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed while nuzzling him.

She looked at his apron. 'Kiss the cook' it read.

Rj thought for a minute. "Discord, come down here!" Rj giggled.

He was now down at Rainbow's eye level. "Yes?"

Right then, she gave Discord a big kiss.

She smiled big.

"What was that for?" He blushed.

"Your apron says kiss the cook, does it not?"

Discord scratched his head. "I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

"Anyway what's for breakfast? I didn't eat last night cause, you know, and I'm starving!"

Discord listed all the delicacies for the appetizer, the course and the drinks.

"Mmmmmm. I like bacon, eggs, sausage…" She licked her lips.

"Aww you're cute, now go sit." Before RJ walked away, Discord shoved a sausage in her mouth.

"This is good!" She said as she walked away.

Not too long after, the most important meal of the day was served to them all.

It wasn't a quiet meal either. The whole time they were talking. Cyclone and Crystal were talking about their visit it the princesses the whole time. Discord and Jewel just listened and barely said a word besides responses.

"That sounds… nice." Rainbow couldn't find the word to describe how interesting the whole thing was.

"Yeah! And we even got t-shirts that say we love the princesses on them!" Crystal leaf squealed."

The spirit and Jewel looked at each other then back again at the two mares.

"Ow… my tummy hurts." Rj held her stomach.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a little. I'll be in my room if you need me." She walked away slowly. Discord followed. He nuzzled her cheek lightly. "Are you okay?" His voice had a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I think I just ate too much. Nothing to be worried about."

Rainbow jumped on the bed and landed face first.

"Um…" Discord fell silent as he sat at the edge of the bed. Rj noticed and pulled him close.

"I love you,"

"I uh… love… you too."

Jewel looked up at him. "It's okay if you don't love me, I'll stop."

Discord picked her up. "No! No… I'm just not used to others saying I love you to me, considering we have been friends for over 2 years. And I'm still trying to adjust to soft kisses." Discord rolled his eyes.

"You're adorable about it."

His face turned bright pink.

"I-I am not adorable! I'm manly as ever!"

Rj giggled at his response.

"Excluding that one time you wore a French maid outfit the whole time you were helping clean up Ponyville. That was manly as hell."

"Oh hush you silly pony."

Discord brought his finger to her mouth to quiet her down.

"Shhh," He brought his lips to hers and closed his eyes.

Rainbow calmed down after she realized what was going on. She loved it when Discord kissed her; it felt so soft, and not so dry like a desert.

"I thought you weren't used to kissing?"

"Whatever." They continued.

When they finished, they were both red. Discord rubbed the back of his neck like he does when he got embarrassed, and Rainbow lay against Discord's long body.

"I love this." He concluded looking down at Jewel's face.

"Achoo!" RJ sneezed.

Discord laughed. "You sneeze like a kitten! It's so cute!" He snuggled her close to his body. It was warm and comfy.

"Why are you so warm? It's always freezing in the house."

Discord shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm different."

"Yeah… Different…" she added.

Rainbow Jewel closed her eyes and rested there. A few knocks at the door woke her up. She rubbed her eyes with her hoof and walked toward the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hey RJ and Discord! I came by to tell you that someone is here for you, by the name of Cheese Sandwich?" Crystal sighed happily.

"Cheese? OH! I have been waiting for him!"

Discord was concerned about her and Cheese, he teleported in front of her.

"Don't you be going off with cheese and loving him! You're mine! Don't kiss him, don't do anything!" Discord snarled.

RJ was startled about the fact that Discord is being protective of her.

"Don't be afraid Discord, I love you and only you." She gave him one last small smooch and walked out the door, leaving Discord blushing in the doorway.

"Hey RJ! How've you been lately?" Cheese asked with that giant smile on his face. Discord hid out of sight and watched them. "Don't you do anything to my precious love."

"Oh, uh fine! How's Pinkie and boneless 2?" She questioned and looked on his back to find Boneless's replacement.

"Just great! Hey, I wanted to stop by and say your invited to pinkie's party this weekend at Sugarcube Corner! If you wanna come that's awesome!"

Rj was happy to hear she had something productive to do this Saturday and Sunday.

"Cheese, I didn't want to bring an uninvited guest but… can Discord come as well?"

"Of course! Pinkie loves it when he makes chocolate milk rain and cotton candy clouds! If he wants to that would actually be great!"

Discord hid back in the room.

"Oh sweetie! ~ Come where please." RJ called Discord with her sing voice. He flew over to her side.

"Yes dear?"

"Would you be willing to come with me to Sugarcube corner this weekend to attend Pinkie Pie's party?"

Discord thought about it. "Yeah sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll see you both there on Saturday right?

"Yes!"

With that, Cheese waved and left the house.

"He's nice." RJ said as she trotted into the crystal room.

"What's today, Discord?"

Discord glanced at the calendar. "Today is… Thursday."

"Do you want to come with me to get Pinkie's present?"

He grunted.

"I'll buy something special for you."

Discord smiled wide. "Okay then!" Rj rolled her eyes.

Discord flew over to Rainbow. "I'm gonna lay down honey," He kissed her cheek and plopped on the memory foam.

She sighed heavily.

"I love him."

**Authors note: wow. (Cheese Sandwich appearance! :D) This chapter was sponsored by: Weird Al's "Mandatory Fun" Album, its awesome!**

**More kissing and love! :3 And I guess this Fanfic is gonna be longer than I expected. After this, tell me which fanfic to work on first! The birthday or Bringing it back? PM or Review!**


End file.
